For You, Anything
by CrazyVito11
Summary: This is just a Fanstory, Please be patient with me I'm new here. I don't know how to add in chapters and such so haha wish me luck! Lance Speaks Italian and Hunter and Jason speak Romanian when they come into play. Don't worry I got it translated it for you. Please enjoy. Okay Fanfiction is not letting me win sorry its all jumbled together. I do not understand how to use.
1. Prelouge

The Mortal Instruments Fan Story

For You, Anything

Prequel

A young blue haired man was sitting at a table sipping on the remaining coffee in his Styrofoam cup at the diner nearby. He was fascinated by the dead tree outside it seemed. The young man was starting to raise his hand towards the tree when the waitress at the restaurant came back to his table.

"More coffee, sir?" She was smiling but without conviction, she was obviously upset. Still the blue haired man smiled back. "I really like you hair." Her smile was a little better now.

"Thank you, La mia signora."(Loosely translated to my lady) He was giving a nice little smile. "And yes I would love another coffee." Her face was a light shade of pink, then she walked away to retrieve another cup of coffee. The blue haired boy pulled out his wallet taking out a Twenty. The lady came back putting his coffee down, now with a real smile. "Grazie dolcissima."(Thank you sweetheart) She nodded her head, and was smiling. "I hope you have a great day." He handed the waitress the new twenty dollar bill and started to leave with the styrofoam cup in hand.

"Sir!" She nearly yelled. "The coffee is only three forty nine!" The blue haired man smiled.

"Keep it, mia signora." ( my lady)The waitress blushed a little and the young man left the diner sipping his coffee. He walked to the dead tree and started saying, "Grazie per un'altra creazione in questo mondo. Riportare la vita di questo." (Thank you for another creation in this world. Bring back the life of this.)The tree revived back to life with beautiful pink leaves.

* * *

"Lance," A golden hair boy said dryly. "You're late." The blue haired boy, Lance smiled.

"I am not late." Lance gave a small grin. "You're just overbearing." Lance walked over to his coat rack putting his overcoat on it.

"Lance, you can't go out by yourself, it's not safe." The golden hair boy looked worried. "Valentine is out. He can go for anyone, which happens to include you."

"You worry too much Caleb. Valentine or whatever the eff his name is can't hurt me." Lance ran a finger through his hair. "Besides I'm amazing." Lance gave a toothy grin. Caleb was about to say something but Lance raised his hand to him. "I am no threat to Valentine." Lance's voice became more serious. "Caleb, I can take care of myself."

"Lance," Caleb was trying to argue his point but he couldn't. "Have you seen Tristan lately?" Caleb sighed admitting defeat.

"No, he hasn't been at his usually place. Maybe a wolf pack found him and he's there now." Lance shrugged. "Wh-why? Do you think something happened to him?" Lance's voice wavered now.

"No, I don't think he's been hurt if that's what you're trying to ask." Caleb just hesitated. "Lance you're a little too fond of this Tristan guy." Caleb shook his head. "You're becoming a little too serious with this one."

"Are you telling me not to fall in love with someone?" Lance looked at his older brother. "Because that's a little harsh even for you." Caleb twitched.

"Lance, you're 184 years older than him, that has to factor in. You can't grow old with him." Caleb was looking Lance in the eye. "You are a warlock. One who is 200 years old, whereas Tristan is sixteen. See the problem?"

"Not really Caleb, love is love, and I'm sixteen in a sense as well. Physically anyways."

"Lance just shut up. You sound so stupid."

"Caleb, don't tell me to shut up." Lance's voice was direct. "Why can't you just leave me be like I did for you?" Caleb looked away to avoid eye contact with Lance.

"That was nearly 89 years ago." Caleb was quiet now.

"Yeah, and I never said anything about it. I thought you were a great couple." Lance's eyes looked like they had tears in them, Caleb's eyes looked the same. "Look, I just thin-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Caleb said directly now. "I'm just worried that he will get hurt like Lilian." Caleb was staring at the ground now, holding back tears. "Brother, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Caleb, I want Tristan to move in." Caleb looked at Lance. "I don't like seeing him on the streets. I'm going to go track him, so," Lance's eyes were shifting. "I'll be back, Caleb." Lance moved his hand towards a wall making a portal. "Thank you," Lance mumbled to himself, "for making me feel awful." He walked through the portal taking him to a park.

* * *

Tristan was a 16 year old werewolf with many secrets. He was bit 2 years ago by a rogue werewolf who was later coincidentally killed by a group of people called Shadowhunters. But Tristan also helped kill the wolf by cutting his legs with a shard of glass that he found near him. The wolf was trying to attack him again but this time the Shadowhunters got to the wolf first. Things weren't so easy after that, he ran away from home to hide his secrets, his mother and father both believe he is dead, but now he has a glamour to make sure no one can see him except other downworlders, as Lance would say.

To Tristan, Lance was a kind stranger he met one day. Lance was kind enough to give him money, and not just a little it was like 200 dollars. Tristan didn't really know Lance well but he seemed like nice company. Some days they would just sit together in the park and talk. It kinda seemed like they were dating, which Tristan would have no problem with. Lance also seemed to know about a lot of things for only being 16, or so Tristan thought, not knowing Lance is really 200 years old.

Today Tristan was just walking around. He didn't really want to be found, but he knew that if Lance really wanted to he would find him. He doesn't mind Lance, it's the Faerie folk that annoyed Tristan. If Tristan could, he would probably kill them all. But that would probably start a war and one thing is for sure, Tristan didn't know anything about wars. Other than the fact many people die. But it was so tempting to try killing them. He was looking at one of the many Faeries in the park and saw another werewolf and that werewolf was staring at him.

Tristan thought he was going to get killed by the other werewolf, that's always his first instinct after what happened with the last werewolf, they're all evil, in his mind anyways. The man moved closer to Tristan, he had glasses and was dressed very plainly.. He was smiling at Tristan. "My name is Luke." He began very formally holding out his hand. Tristan had no intention to respond to his introduction. "I'm the pack leader of the wolves around here." Tristan looked at him some more.

"Please don't kill me." Tristan said. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"Wait, what?" Luke was confused by this statement. "No, that is not my intention. I've been told by many people that there is a werewolf who lives on the streets who is seen with a warlock." Tristan cocked his head to the right.

"Warlock?" Tristan's intentions were to deny knowing Lance thinking he was after Lance.

"Yes, his name is Lance." Tristan's gut dropped. "But this is not about him, this is about you."

Luke's smile was persuasive, Tristan thought. "Me and the pack wanted to know if you would like to join us." It seemed to Tristan that he was very easy going. It also seemed to Tristan that Luke prepared this little speech.

"Why?" Tristan began but didn't get to finish because Lance appeared next to them.

"Ciao, il mio amore."(hello my love) Lance said lightly to Tristan, then slowly looked at Luke. Lance smiled. "Lucian." Lance nodded at Luke.

"Lancelot." Luke slightly bowed his head at him.

"I guess Caleb tipped you off." Tristan looked at Lance.

"Wait," The two men looked at Tristan. "Who's Caleb?" Tristan's question made Lance sigh and by the look on Lance's face it was someone important.

"Caleb's my brother." Lance began.

"Caleb was the one who told me who you are." Luke looked at Lance then back to Tristan. "He also told me that little Tristan here was living on the streets."

"I prefer it here." Tristan smiled. "I don't even know if I can trust you. And don't call me little, not the best way to make friends." Tristan glared daggers at Luke.

"You can trust him." Lance said before Luke could get a word out. "He's a friend on mine." Lance was giving a fake smile to Tristan and Tristan knew it.

"What's with the smile?" Tristan was looking at Luke more closely this time.

"I can leave if you want me too, come back later."

"Or never." Tristan said to be a little smart.

"See the thing that happened to you wasn't our fault, he was-" Tristan raised his index finger to Luke.

"Honestly, I don't give a," Tristan's voice cut out. "if you just controlled that stupid idiot of a werewolf in the first place this wouldn't have happened now would it?" Luke's mouth was agape.

"Lucian," Lance began not able to finish.

"I understand, I am not wanted, but Tristan if you hear anything from my mouth today, I want you to know that you are always welcome to join with us. You can learn many things from us and you would be with," Luke hesitated. "family." Tristan made a noise and shook his head.

"My family thinks I'm dead." Tristan was staring Luke down now. "Will you just lea-"

"Tristan," Lance cut him off this time. "please go with him." Tristan's mouth dropped.

"What?" Tristan and Luke almost said at the same time.

"You need to be with people like you." This time Tristan was about to interrupt, but Lance didn't allow it. "Let me finish Tristan." Lance sighed. "I think you can learn a lot from them, I mean like fighting, self-defense, knowledge. You know the cool stuff."

"You can just teach me that." Lance flinched lightly. "You seem to know a lot about werewolves."

"That is just because I had a lot of years to speculate." Lance knew that was the wrong word choice after he said that.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'a lot of years.'" Using his fingers by making air quotes.

"Merda, perché ho detto che." (shit, why did I say that.) Lance shook his head. "In due time Tristan Everhook." Lance gave a smile. "Just remember this." Lance got on one leg and took Tristan's hand. "I love you." He kissed Tristan's hand.

"A tracking spell." Luke said.

"Shut up Lucian." Lance looked at him.

"You don't trust me." Lance shook his head. "I thought we were friends."

"Lucian, shut up." Lance gave a evil stare towards Luke. "If you do not shut your mouth now, I will shut it for you." Lance looked at Tristan now. "I put this spell on you because I love you." Lance rubbed Tristan's hand. "This will let me know if you're in any trouble, and if you are I'll be there for you." Lance hugged Tristan now and whispered in his ear: "Go with him, he is a great person. I trust him and so should you." Tristan grabbed Lance and kissed him on the lips. Lance was completely off guard by this action it took him a second to realize what happened.

"Damn, I've been dying to do that." Lance was smiling after Tristan said that. "I love you, and if you trust him, so do I."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lance was bored now since Tristan left with the pack. He barely got to see him anymore and it was in a way upsetting. But Lance knew he was in good hands with Lucian. Lance thought he should go visit Tristan today to see if he's okay, but he wasn't sure if the werewolves would allow it. They just take his lover and then never allow them to see him anymore. No that doesn't sound like the werewolves I know, Lance thought to himself.

"Caleb!" Lance yelled in his house. "Can we throw a party?" Caleb walked down the stairs and looked at Lance cocking his head to the right a little bit.

"Why?" Caleb looked at Lance suspiciously. "What are you trying to do?"

"Just wondering if we can bring some old friends over." Lance was giving a shy smile. But Caleb was staring right through him. "Fine I wanted to invite Lucian, Tristan and some other werewolves over."

"No." Caleb started to walk away. "You have something going on today." Lance was going through the list of things that he had to do today. That's when he remembered that a teen warlock was coming to get some training from Lance.

"But, but, but, it doesn't have to be today!" Lance tried retaliating but he knew that Caleb wasn't a Tristan fan, therefore his argument wasn't going to go very far. "Caleb," Lance looked at the ground, "this isn't fair." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Life isn't fair, Lancelot. You just need to ge-"

"Don't call me Lancelot, it's Lance." Lance was looking at a wall now. "Lancelot sounds old."

"Is that why you call me Caleb?" This time Lance looked at Caleb smiling.

"No, I just think it's a cuter name." Lance started walking towards the kitchen when he got a strange pain in his gut. "Tristan!" Sparks flew from his hand where a portal was made in front of him. Lance jumped through it as quick as he could.

"Wait, Lance their probably," Caleb began. "training him. Dang it Lance."

* * *

Lance arrived his destination in a few seconds after he jumped in the portal. "Tristan!" Lance immediately yelled after leaving the portal. He didn't recognize the place he was in, which made him look around. He saw Lucian and Tristan looking at him. "Uh, hello."

"Can I help you?" Lucian said in a weird tone. Tristan's mouth was agape. "We're just training." Lucian was trying to give a reassuring smile.

"I got a weird pain in my stomach and I teleported to Tristan as fast I could." Lance began. "I thought he was hurt" Lance sighed, "but if you're just training -" Caleb landed next to him.

"Lance," Caleb was breathing hard. "Their just train-" Caleb saw the others. "Never mind." Caleb's hands sparked and he opened a new portal. "I'll be home if you need me."

"Brothers." Lucian mumbled which made Lance glare at him.

"And when was the last time you talked to your sister." That pissed Lucian off.

"Get out Lancelot." Lance smiled at him.

"Not until I get to give a hug to Tristan." Tristan had a huge smirk on his face now. Lance ran over to Tristan, in unhuman speed appearing in front of Tristan but neither Tristan or Lucian were affected. Lance grabbed Tristan and hugged him close putting his mouth to Tristan's ear. "If you ever need help Tristan, just say these words: Lance, help me." Lance kissed Tristan on the forehead which to heal some cuts on his arms. "I must go before Lucian gets mad."

"I'm already mad." Lucian said behind him.

"I love you." Tristan said to Lance smiling slowly letting go of Lance.

"Be safe you two." Lance walked away making a portal to go back home. "I'll see you both soon." Lance's smiled faded knowing something neither of them knew. He disappeared through the portal.

"What a weirdo." Lucian said to himself.

"He's my weirdo." Tristan said smiling when he threw a punch at Lucian to get back to training.

* * *

"Lance, this is your problem." Caleb was chewing Lance out. "You rush into situations without thinking." Caleb was pacing back and forth. "You're going to get hurt one day."

"Caleb you should know-" The house doorbell rang. "Cameron?" Lance asked Caleb.

"I suppose. He's your student so you get to take care of him." Lance gave a cheeky smile. "Be careful with him Lance." Caleb was sure that Lance had an idea that wasn't safe.

"Fine whatever." Lance walked to the door opening it slowly seeing someone, who is not Cameron. "Can I help you?" Lance asked politely seeing that she may be ten years old.

"Hi, I'm wondering if you would like to buy some girl scout cookies." Lance gave a huge smile he gave a finger to the girl to wait and ran to get his wallet.

"Hey, Caleb want any girl scout cookies." Caleb looked around the corner of the living room.

"Yeah, those mint things!" Caleb yelled back smiling for once.

"Kay." He ran back to the girl which was holding a ordering sheet. "Okay so I'm going to get 2 Thin Mint cookies for my brother, and 3 Caramel DeLites." Lance was filling out the order sheet and once he was done he pulled out a 100 dollar bill. "Here you go, keep the change and buy some for yourself."

"Thank you mister!" She was excited and ran to a women showing the money and order sheet. Lance heard the girl say "Mommy, mommy, look!" Lance bowed his head to the lady and closed the door.

"Caleb, I got you two thin mint boxes!" Lance yelled as he was walking into the living room, noticing that Caleb was not there. "Caleb?" Lance knew immediately that something was not right when his back door was open. "Caleb?" He said again hoping he would respond, he waited at least ten seconds before moving just to be sure. "Caleb!" Lance screamed this time walking towards the back door. If this is a prank, Lance thought, this is a cruel one. When he was at the backdoor he knew it wasn't a prank.

* * *

Lance remembers calling a warlock friend, Jason, to get over to the house. Caleb was laying unconscious on the floor, and there was a lot of blood. It smelled a lot like demon around this area as well. This in a sense made him call his friend, Hunter, who was a werewolf.

"Hunter!" Lance screamed when he answered.

"Whoa, dude calm down, I just woke u-"

"I NEED YOU AT MY HOUSE NOW! IT'S CALEB!" Lance screamed with a little bit of tears with it. "Please Hunter." Hunter heard Lance trying not to cry.

"I'll be there! Don't worry." The phone went dead and Lance threw it to the ground and ran over Caleb closing his eyes. Sparks were coming from his hands and Lance tried his best to heal Caleb's wounds. It was always harder to heal a warlock than it is to heal others, Lance thought.

Jason and Cameron got to the back then a few seconds after them there was Hunter in full wolf form to run faster.

"You're too late." Lance said, he was crying over his brother. "He-he's dead." Lance was crying very hard. Jason walked over to Lance and hugged him and tried making him feel better. Hunter was on the phone talking to someone and Cameron had his hand over his mouth not knowing what to do.

"Lance it's going to be okay." Lance screamed a horrible scream and punched Jason in the gut hard with tears in his eyes still.

"My br-brother is, is, dead." Those words tasted like tar in his mouth. "He's dead!" Lance screamed again. "E' morto." (he's dead) Lance said this more quietly. "Riposare in pace, fratello." (rest in peace brother) Lance closed his eyes and let the rest of the tears fall.

"Lance," Hunter started to say. "We're going to find who did this."

"It smells an awful like demon to me." Cameron said quietly.

"Probably a forsaken," Jason said this time. "it's daylight. Demons usually can't-"

"Yeah we know." Hunter said. "I want to know how the fuck this happened." Lance was still making weird noises. "Caleb is one of the best warlocks I know."

"It wasn't a Forsaken" Lance said this time and he looked up at Hunter. "It was, Val-Val-" Lance's voice cut out.

"There's no way it was Valentine, Lance." Jason said almost to calmly. "Valentine is dead." Lance was shaking his head no.

"Caleb," Lance was out of breath, "he said Valentine is alive."

"Aw, shit." Hunter said quickly. "Valentine had Caleb killed because Caleb was a threat." Jason and Lance looked at him with an expression saying no duh. Cameron however was still taking it all in. "We're going to try tracking him, I have a few friends coming over to help with the search of the killer." Lance nodded, and not too long after that was asleep in Jason's arms.

"I'll go get Tristan." Cameron said. "Lance would want him here." Jason and Hunter looked at each other.

"Tristan?" They almost said at the same time.

"Lance's boyfriend." Jason and Hunter looked at each other longer. "What?"

"We didn't know he was seeing anyone." Cameron was looking at Lance.

"Yeah we'll they've been official maybe for a week or less." Cameron was moving his fingers, "I don't think Tristan knew Caleb very well." Cameron's fingers sparked green and a portal opened. "Don't follow me through the portal, it's not strong enough to carry more than one person."

"It's better if I stay with Lance anyways." Jason said quickly. "And," Jason exaggerated the word, "I'm pretty sure that Hunter wants to start the search as soon as the others get here." Hunter nodded. "Take your time, young warlock." Cameron nodded at Jason and stepped through the portal.

"Jason," Hunter said quickly, "Stii ce inseamna asta?" (Romanian for you know what this means right?)

"Sadly," Jason looked right then to the left. "Nu este în siguranţă aici." (it is not safe here) Jason stood up holding Caleb now. "I need to examine his body to see what it tells us." Hunter picked up Lance holding him at his legs and back. "This will be a problem though." Caleb's shirt was off and there was a huge symbol on his skin.

"This isn't Valentine," Hunter began. "Someone else." Hunter looked up at Jason. "Can you make Lance sleep longer."

"Yes," Jason looked at Caleb's body. "but I don't think it would be wise to do that." Jason let go of Caleb's body and the body was flying now.

"You know he's going to try-"

"I know." Jason interrupted him. "And he has every right too." Hunter shook his head. "But I would rather be on his good side when he wakes up."

"Since this wasn't Valentine who did this..." Hunter's voice drifted off. "Cine a facut?" (who did?)

"Nu stiu." (I don't know) Cameron reappeared by himself.

"Tristan is missing." Cameron was panting.

"What?!" Jason said loudly. "Hunter bring Lance to his room, Cameron you stay with him. I'm calling a meeting." Jason sighed and disappeared with the body.


	3. Chapter 2

Ever since Caleb's death, Lance has been trying to look at the moment before that very moment he found Caleb. There was a little girl, she was selling cookies. Lance bought some cookies. Jason and Hunter didn't know what to do, there were no clues of who it was. Lance examined Caleb's body so many times he gave up looking there for the answer. Tristan was fine he just went for a jog. It was his free time and since Lance was asleep, he couldn't tell the others not to worry.

But since they were worried so badly, Jason had a warlock meeting without Lance. Hunter was to get the rest of the pack and see if they can help but apparently Hunter decided it would be a waste of time because there was no evidence. Something was bothering Lance though. It was his dreams he's been having. They weren't normal it was just him holding Caleb and then in the very far background was a lady looking at them smiling.

Has Lance just conjured up a random image of someone he doesn't even know or is it his subconscious telling him something. But the thing that bothered Lance the most about the dream was that he recognized the lady but wasn't sure where from. The other thing bothered Lance was that the spell used on Caleb's body wasn't a normal spell. It was an ancient spell.

Lance did a lot of research on the spell. It's so old Lance didn't even recognized it, and that pissed Lance off. That's when Lance had this weird idea of touching the symbol on Caleb's chest. Maybe that would show him who the person was who killed Caleb. When he was reaching towards the body to touch it, he got zapped by something. "The fuck?" Lance said out loud. Lance was now glaring at the symbol.

Lance pulled out his phone and started dialing a number. Lance didn't even know who the number belonged to, it just felt natural. "Hello, Magnus Bane." Lance realized he just called the great warlock of Brooklyn.

"Magnus," Lance smiled to himself. "guess who?"

"Lancelot?" Magnus said through the phone. "I was expecting you."

* * *

Magnus was no help at all. He said he had no interest in helping Lance or Jason anymore. Magnus feels like Jason betrayed him and therefore so has Lance. It didn't matter, it was good to hear a familiar voice and it was time to go visit Tristan. He raised his hand like usually but nothing happened. "Oh, fuck, Jason, you bitch." Lance pulled his phone out and called Jason angry.

"Hello?" Jason's voice came through.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!" Lance yelled at Jason.

"Whoa, dude, calm down, what's up?" Jason responded.

"You know what's up, you took my powers." Lance calmed a little bit but he was still pissed.

"Right about that," Jason hesitated and Lance heard it, "Hunter thought that it might be better if we took your powers for a little bit. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, when am I going to get them back." Lance was shifty. "What if that person comes back, I'm defenseless."

"You would be dead anyways." Lance's mouth dropped and he almost lost his phone. That was not Jason's voice and Lance felt his powers back.

"Who is this?" The phone ended the call. That's when Lance immediately called Hunter. "Hunter, I think something happened to Jason." Talking to Hunter's voicemail. "I need to get to Tristan." This time when he raised his hand sparks flew and a portal was made. He flew to the pack's dorm.

* * *

"Lancelot, nice to see you again." Lucian said as soon as Lance arrived.

"Lucian, we may have a problem." Lance used his hand to wave towards Lucian to come closer. "I think someone is killing the warlocks of the round table." Lance looked to the right then back to Lucian.

"What, why do you say that?" Lucian was looking up at Lance. "I mean just because Caleb was ki-"

"Jason is dead," Lance thought about what he said. "I think. I was talking to him and then a second later I wasn't. Then I got my powers back and, and I called Hunter." Lance looked to the left this time seeing Tristan, who gave a big smile. Lance tried his best to give a smile back. "How's Tristan's training going."

"Tristan is fine." Lucian said. "I'm really worried about what's really going on here." Lucian started pacing.

"Can we expect any help from the Shadowhunters?" Lance asked hesitantly. "No, we probably won't. I don't even know why I asked."

"Lancelot," Lucian saw Tristan coming, "we'll figure this out." Right before Lucian left he messed with Lance's blue hair.

"Tristan." That's all Lance could get out, instead he just hugged Tristan very tightly.

"Lance," Tristan pulled back and looked into Lance's eyes. "how old are you?" Lance was off guard by that question.

"Why? I mean, why would you ask something like that?" Lance was nervous.

"I heard Warlocks live a long time." Tristan was staring in Lance's eyes smiling. "So how old are you?"

"I turned 200 last month." Lance looked at the wall to the right. "Look if you don't want to be together that's fine. I unders-" Tristan put his finger on Lance's mouth.

"I don't care, it just makes things cooler." Lance shook his head.

"It's a curse." Tristan looked shocked by what Lance said. "It sucks being able to live a long time, I see some really awesome people die. Like my brother's wife. Lilian. Great women, great friend to have. She was a mundane." Lance grabbed Tristan and looked him in the eye.

"What?" Tristan said looking back at Lance.

"I may not have much time left." Lance looked down now. "Whoever killed my brother is killing others like Caleb. Warlocks of the round table. Caleb was the leader. Jason was suppose to be leader after him, but he's dead too." Lance looked over at a werewolf staring at them. Lance decided to be a dick and appear in front of that werewolf. "Can I help you, or do you think I'm that sexy?"

"Sorry, I-I didn't realize I was staring." The werewolf looked down at the ground and walked away. Lance then walked back to Tristan. "Tristan I just want to say th-" Tristan kissed Lance forcefully.

"If this will be my last day with you," Tristan was saying in between kisses. "I want you to know that I love you. Even if you are 184 years older than me." That made Lance smile, then it was immediately gone.

"That's it!" Tristan was confused now. "Thank you, Tristan." Lance kissed him on the lips real lightly and then made a new portal. "I need to do something." Lance was walking towards the portal. "Oh if you can, learn to use daggers, swords that stuff." Lance walked backwards to the portal and right before he walked in he winked at Tristan.

* * *

"Hunter I got it, Call me back." Hunter wasn't answering his calls and that made Lance really nervous. Hunter wasn't a warlock but he could see why someone would go after him. Lance pressed redial again to not give up just in case.

"Hey, Lance." Hunter actually answered this time. "Sorry I didn't answer before, I was doing something."

"I know who killed Caleb." Lance hung up the phone because there was a man standing in front of him.

"Lance, please don't do this." The man said.

"Aiden," Lance smiled. "you know I have to. Will you please help me? I mean I can't do this by myself."

"Yeah I would totally help you and all, but my wife has me on a chained leash." That made Lance smile a bit. "The person you're about to go for is a witch. Do you think you can handle her by yourself. Witches are more gifted than us Warlocks."

"But she doesn't know I know it's her." Lance was all giddy with himself. "I have the advantage of being able to surprise her. I can put her in a binding spell before she can do anything to me. I have this all figured out Aiden."

"What happens when she knows you're there?" Aiden shook his head in disapproval. "Non voglio più stregoni morire su una stupida strega." (I don't want anymore warlocks dying over a stupid witch)

"Lotta con me." (fight with me) Lance looked Aiden in the eye. "Please."

"Not this time Lancelot." Aiden left his house through the front door.

"Coward!" Lance screamed at Aiden. "Wait," He yelled at Aiden. "how did you know I knew who it was, and how do you know who the person is?" Lance's face was serious.

"Jason figured it out," Aiden began to walk away. "right before he died." Aiden nodded his head to Lance and disappeared.

"Dang it, I have so many questions." Lance went to Caleb's body that was now laying on Caleb's old bed. Lance just sat next to the bed and sighed. "I'm so sorry Caleb. I figured out who did this and you wouldn't be happy at all about it." Lance sighed to himself again. "Time to let go."

* * *

"Lance!" Hunter literally broke down Lance's house door down. The house was on fire and Hunter didn't know if Lance made it out or not. Little did Hunter know, Lance started the fire to eliminate all the evidence. As soon as Hunter entered the house he felt the heat and covered his face with his arm. "Lance!" Hunter screamed again and ran to Caleb's bedroom. Noticing that Caleb's body was gone there was a temporary note on his bed that will be soon burnt.

Hunter took the note and jumped out Caleb's window. He was fairly sure he couldn't get back out through the front. Hunter hit the ground and rolled then stood up. He heard sirens coming to the house so Hunter decided it was time to leave. He ran away as fast as he could with the note in hand, unsure what it will say and decided to put it in his pocket.

Hunter decided after about 5 minutes of running he was a safe distance away. He took the note out of his pocket and read it. 'I'm sorry about the house. Whoever finds this, hopefully it's you Hunter, I want you to know I'm at Caleb's other house. The killer is someone very close to my family and it is all making sense to me now why this is happening.' Hunter raised his eyes a little bit to look around. 'If you don't know where the house is, touch the symbol underneath the note. I do not recommend to do this if you know how to get here by foot. Good luck.'

"Lance," Hunter shook his head, "always thinking 2 steps ahead of me." Hunter looked at the note again. "Caleb had a second house?" Hunter touched the symbol and he was teleported to the inside of a house. "Holy shi-"

"Please watch your language." Lance said in a corner of what looked like a library. "This is a sacred place to me and Caleb." Lance was going through a book. "Caleb barely talked about this place, but we would study here together." Caleb's body was on a sofa in a corner.

"I'm sorry." Hunter looked at Lance. "I didn't know this place existed." Hunter walked around and touched a desk. "Where are we?"

"We're underground. Several miles actually." Lance walked over to that desk and opened it. "No one really knew of it, note even the round table of warlocks." Lance looked over at Hunter. "We thought that if anyone other than us would burn. Obviously not true, you're fine."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this place?" Hunter asked.

"We didn't know who to trust." Lance said back coolly. "But I know did this. I just need to find Caleb's journal. I think he had a Shadowhunter hide it for him."

"Who killed Caleb?" Hunter asked.

"I can't speak her name," Lance said. "it's like there is a spell that won't let me say her name." Lance looked at Hunter. "But she was married to Caleb was dead, and we both assumed that she was a mundane." Lance walked over to a book shelf. "We were obviously wrong."

"Wait are you saying it's Lilian?" Hunter asked. "Nu exista nici o cale ca asa ceva se intampla." (there is no way this is happening)

"Sorry?" Lance was staring at Hunter. "I'm not fluent in Romanian as Caleb was." Lance walked to another bookshelf. "I need to make a phone call. I'll be back."

"Good ahead." Hunter pulled out his phone as well and dialed a number. When Hunter got no answer he knew what was happening. "Lance!" Hunter started walking after Lance. "She's going after everyone who's connected to Caleb."

"I know." Lance replied back. Then someone answered the phone on the other side of Lance's call. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Cassandra, it's Lance." Lance looked at Hunter. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." (I need your help)

"Anything for you, dolcissima."(sweetheart) Cassandra said back.

* * *

Cassandra was a witch, at a ripe age of 758 years old. She's seen many things in her lifetime and most of it was never to be repeated by mouth she hoped. She saw the evil and all the problems the world had in so many different time periods it was almost comical. Cassandra was the God Mother of Caleb and Lance, she was close to their real mother. Their mother of course was a mundane and their father a demon. Their mother did not know what he was until it was too late, ironically thanks to Cassandra they figured it out and killed him.

Lance felt like if he could trust one person in the world it would be Cassandra. She was nice, and very sweet to the brothers. Cassandra was the person who actually gave Lance and Caleb the secret house. Lance would be probably dead if it wasn't for her in many occasions. So Lance decided that it was a good time to call Cassandra again. In less than 4 minutes after the phone call Cassandra was there giving a big smile.

"Oh come here boy." Cassandra said bringing Lance into a bear hug. "Oh how I've missed you." She saw Hunter in a corner. "Is that your man?" Cassandra asked smiling like she already knew the answer.

"No," Lance was smiling. "he's a good friend of mine." Cassandra looked at him and poked him on the nose.

"Darn, he's so good looking."

"And he's single." Said Hunter from the back.

"Sorry deary, you're a little too young." She said back at him, which in turn made Hunter smile. "So Lancelot, where is Caleb." Hunter's smile diminished and Lance looked at the ground.

"He's dead." Lance mumbled to the ground.

"What?" Cassandra didn't hear what Lance said.

"Cassandra, egli è morto." Cassandra's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean he's dead?!" She almost screamed at him. "How did this happen, I would've known if he was in trouble? This isn't possible." Lance grabbed Cassandra's hand and walked her to a different room where Caleb's body was. Next to it was Jason's body with the same markings on him.

"I didn't feel anything either." Lance said lightly. Hunter walked into the room and just stood at the door frame. "I've never seen any markings like this before. I-I thought you might have seen them before." Cassandra nodded lightly.

"That would be a wise assumption but I," She stopped for a second and touched the markings, which zapped her too. "I am not familiar with this spell." She walked over to Jason's body examined it for a couple of seconds. "Do you know who did this?" Her eyes were purple and they looked at Lance curiously.

"Remember, Lilian." Lance said coldly. "That, annoyance did this." Hunter looked confused for a second.

"So wait did you know she was a witch." Hunter said behind them.

"No," Cassandra answered for herself and Lance. "we had no clue, we just thought she was a mundane with the ability to see us. She hid herself very well." Cassandra touched Lance's face. "Mi dispiace tanto per questo, Lancelot." (I'm so sorry for this, Lancelot) She paced the room. "We should have known." Lance shook her head.

"She's been killing off warlocks as you can see." Lance pointed at the bodies. "I don't know how, but she is, and this can be a problem. I'm also wondering what her reasoning is." Lance's gut felt like it was jumping. "One second, Tristan needs something." Lance waved his hand, sparks flying and the blonde haired boy fell to the ground.

"Just like an angel." Cassandra said smiling. "So is this your man?"

"I am," Tristan said looking at her. "where am I?" Tristan got up from the ground.

"I don't know if I qualify you as a man." That one came from Hunter. "It's not my concern though." Hunter's eyes dug right through Tristan.

"Lance, this is important."

"Lance?" Cassandra smiled at Lance. "Is that what you're called now?"

"Yes, Cassandra. If I may, with your permission of course, can me and Tristan talk privately." Cassandra bowed her head and walked out grabbing Hunter with her and pulled him. "What is it,Il mio amore." (my love) Tristan sighed.

"There's been talk of a witch who has been killing for peoples blood." That took him by surprise.

"Do you know what she looks like." Tristan nodded yes.

"Blond hair, curly, has a green streak going through the hair." Lance's mouth dropped.

"Lilian." That's all Lance could say.

"I knew it." Tristan said lightly. "She was last seen by your house. She was pretending to be a mother for a girl."

"Yes, I figured." Lance frowned. "I bet that little girl doesn't even know that she wasn't her mom." Lance was shaking her head. "The little girl was selling girl scout cookies."

"What's up with your house by the way." Tristan didn't know what Lance did with that old house.

"I burnt it down." Lance looked to the ground. "It smelled like demon and that would attract more demons to that place. I can't have that." Lance shrugged. "It was easier to burn it down. This is my real house." He used his hand to gesture everything around him.

"Are you safe here?" Lance made a weird face.

"I don't know, if Lilian really wanted to kill me, she'll find a way." Lance hugged Tristan. "I'm going to be here for a while." Lance's fingers sparked blue and he made a mark on Tristan's hand. "This will teleport you here, just make sure no one sees you using it." Lance kissed Tristan.

"Lance, I believe that you'll figure this out." Tristan was giving a weak smile. "I have to go Lance. Can you make me a portal?"

"For you, anything." His hand moved and magically a portal appeared on the wall. "Be safe, don't do anything that will get you killed." Tristan was walking away. "How is your training?"

"Perfect." Something in Tristan's voice made Lance smiled.

"Good," Tristan walked through the portal. "love you."

"You're serious about this one." Cassandra walked back into the room.

"You sound like Caleb." Lance said back to her. "I mean it isn't short of shocking, he thought you were the best person to step foot on Earth. Which I partly agree with, there's always Tristan."

"L'amore è nell'aria." (love is in the air) Cassandra was giving a big smile now and walked to Lance. "Little child, please heed my words." Her attitude took a total 180. "Love is a very hard thing. It can make us stronger, make us morally better but remember that if anything happens to Tristan, you need to keep going." Cassandra was holding onto Lance's shoulders. Now that Lance thought about it she was about 5 inches taller than him.

"Same advice you told my brother after Lilian supposedly died." Lance walked to a book on the book shelf. "Now that I think about it, I think she faked her death or, maybe she put a spell on us so we would forget about her. Which was smart, that's something me or Caleb would do. But I want to know why no-"

"Let's take a break from this." Cassandra walked and found a book. "Remember this?" It was a book she use to read to Lance and Caleb when they were little warlocks.

"Caleb's favorite book." Cassandra smiled.

"Son," Cassandra began. "you need to find something to do, you can't spend the rest of your life on this." Cassandra was pretending to read the book. "It will just rip you apart from the inside out and then Lilian will truly have the advantage over you. Just remember that for me." Once again Cassandra's attitude completely changed. "So would you like me to cook some food?"

"Actually," Hunter had an apron on and a wooden spoon in hand. "I've already started, but I need some help." Cassandra put the book down and skipped into the kitchen.

"Lance stay there, I'll help him!" Cassandra screamed from the other room.

"Yes mom!" Lance screamed back. Lance walked over to the desk Cassandra put the book down on and looked at it for a couple of seconds. Finally he picked it up and tears started rolling down his face. "Caleb, mi dispiace tanto è capitato anche a voi. La prego di dirmi dove hai nascosto il libro. Dobbiamo agire adesso se vogliamo andare contro Lilian." (Caleb, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. Please tell me where you hid the book. We need it now if we're going to go up against Lilian.) "I love you brother." He put the book back down and wiped his tears. "I'll set the table!" Lance screamed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hunter, you're so good at cooking." Cassandra said smiling.

"And he's single." Said Hunter pushing his luck and Cassandra smiled.

"Hunter you say that one more time I'll-" Lance began being silenced by a spell that Cassandra cast.

"It's quite okay." Cassandra was looking at Lance. "I Like being flirt with. It's been quite some time." Cassandra let the spell go. "So where did you learn to cook, Hunter?"

"Well, you have to learn to cook when you're living by yourself." Hunter smiled. "Just nature of the beast." Hunter put some food in his mouth and chewed. "I don't mean to be rude but, how old are you?"

"You should never ask a women her age." Cassandra said smiling at Hunter. "Even if you are curious." Cassandra was chewing on a slice of potato. "I'm 784 years old." Cassandra was smiling when Hunter's mouth dropped.

"Well you look no older than 21." Hunter looked at a wall to the right. "You guys feel a weird vibration?" Hunter looked at Cassandra then to Lance.

"Yes," Lance looked to the wall to his left now. "I don't think we're in any danger."

"Well, I don't know about that." Cassandra said leaning back in her chair. "There's definitely something weird going on here." The wall opened and there was a portal and a man walked through it. "Valentine!" Cassandra exclaimed and everyone stood up looking at him. Hunter made the first move and threw a knife on the kitchen table at Valentine. Valentine just caught the knife and walked slowly towards the crowd.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Valentine asked smiling. Lance heard rumors about Valentine, how he could manipulate you with his words alone.

"What do you want Shadowhunter?" Cassandra was staring Valentine down.

"Tsk." Valentine made a weird noise. "Sweet Casandra-"

"Do not dare speak." Lance said out loud in an annoyed voice at Valentine. "Especially don't talk to Cassandra like you guys are best friends."

"Shut up do not speak, you annoyance." Valentine retaliated.

"Leave now," Lance said. "or I'll kill you myself." Lance made a portal underneath Hunter and Hunter fell through leaving the place.

"You are just going to save your weakling friend, huh?" The man was staring right down at Lance. "You should have saved yourself."

"You're the one who should have left." Cassandra said this time. "You're behind the whole Caleb and Lilian thing aren't you."

"That was all Lilian actually." Valentine said back looking Cassandra in the eye. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Well don't mad at me for saying this but, I don't believe you." Cassandra was giving an even harder glance back. "How's Jonathan?" That caught Valentine off guard.

"He's doing well actually." Valentine this time looked at Lance. "I see at least one of your sons is alive." Lance moved his fingers causing sparks to fly from his hand and there was lightning bolt flying from Lance's hand to Valentine. The bolt hit Valentine and had no effect on him.

"How the he-" Lance's voice trailed off. "He's not really here." Cassandra smiled at him.

"Yeah, I realized that a long time ago." Cassandra walked over to Lance and started playing with his hair. "It's just a hologram."

"Yes," Valentine was nodding his head. "I good one if I do say so myself. Jonathan made it." Cassandra looked at the hologram.

"Tell Lilian when you see her," Cassandra smiled, "that I'm going to kill her myself."

"Stupid lady," Valentine said out loud. "you will be no match for Lilian."

"We'll see." Cassandra moved her hand and the hologram was gone. "Well this could be a problem." Cassandra looked down at Lance. "It seems as Jonathan, Valentine's son, can make holograms that can go in and out of phase. That's a real big problem." Cassandra grabbed Lance and walked back to the library. "There has to be a book in here to give an answer." Cassandra looked at Lance. "You cannot go against him. You stand no chance, he is, a pain. Have you ever heard of the Mortal Instruments, Lancelot?"

"The Mortal Instruments, it rings a bell, those are Nephilim instruments. Brought from angels of heaven." Lance moved his hand and a book came floating to him. "Right the 3 Instruments of heaven."

"Well, recently, Valentine has been able to get 2 of the 3 Mortal Instruments. If Valentine gets the thirds it could be a problem." Cassandra sat down at the table again to regain her thoughts. "Lancelot, my boy, it's time for you to know something." Cassandra was playing with her hair. "Do you know about Caleb's journal?" Lance gave a puzzled look. "Obviously not. Well he kept one and-and it has some information you might want to read about. He knew Lilian was a witch, I told him." Cassandra got up. "I do not know where the journal is but," Her voice trailed off. "it has some valuable information. You might want to look for it." She played with her hair some more.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lance seemed a little agitated.

"Because me and Caleb made a deal." Cassandra looked up at the ceiling. "He didn't tell me where it is and he said only one person will know where it is. I assumed you."

"Well you assumed wrong." Lance said back quickly which made Cassandra move her hand and touch Lance's forehead.

"Of course you don't. He made sure to erase the memory after he gave it to you." Cassandra looked upset. "Now that he is dead, it will come back, eventually." Cassandra walked away and a portal opened. "Good luck Lancelot Styles." Cassandra walked through the portal as Lance just stared at the back of her head.


End file.
